Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy
by Channy is pure amazing o.o
Summary: When two new girls join BOTH Mackenzie Falls and So Random! pandemonium strikes!
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Charly

**Sonny With A Chance of Chad**

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my brain and my computer_

This is my first multi-chapter story! The characters Charlotte isn't in So Random! And Hannah isn't in Mackenzie Falls in the show. But in my story THEY ARE :D

Enjoy!

By the way this is following Promisses Prom-misses so I won't include anything that happens in following episodes because I haven't watched them yet.

OoooOoo0

Sonny stared at the blank wall. Since the 'perfect' prom had happened Sonny had realised that Chad had a sweet and sensitive side. She liked it.

_I bet he was just dancing with you because you were the only one left_.

Sonny told her stupid thoughts to shut up and mind their own business.

Sonny suddenly remembered that she had to show the new girl on So Random! Around and quickly got dressed.

OoooOoo0

Charlotte ran into the prop house screaming with delight.

"This is SO cool!" She screamed.

"What was your name again?" Sonny asked, a bit embarrassed she had forgotten it.

"Charlotte! But you can call me Charly!" Charly practically screamed.

"OK, Charly can you get off the frozen yogurt machine please? We might want to eat out of that later." Sonny asked Awkwardly.

"oops Sorry!" Charly exclaimed giggling.

"AGHHHHH!" Yelled a scream.

OoooOoo0

Sorry for the cliffhanger :D

Next chapter in the works don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Hannah

Chapter 2: Meeting Hannah

Now we meet Hannah

OoooOoo0

Chad groaned. He was meeting the new 'Portlyn' in a way. Portlyn had left. Left for Paris, left forever.

Apparently her name was Hannah Davies. It was quite an ordinary name, but the viewer wouldn't mind that. Chad would just have to make up an interesting name for her character.

Hannah was waiting for Chad in the Mackenzie Falls lounge. Her face was covered in chocolate from the chocolate fountain. Chad sneered to himself. She looked so dorky. The makeup crew would make her over in no time. She'd be a perfect love interest once the crew brushed her hair and either curled it or straightened it.

OoooOoo0

"Well that's the set." Chad muttered to Hannah

"This is so cool did i tell you its so cool?" Hannah screeched.

"Yes. Now please calm down before you ruin everyone's ear drums" Chad replied.

"Oh. Ok." Hannah looked crestfallen.

_You're such a jerk Cooper. Too think I used to fancy you. Thank god I got on this show otherwise I'd still be fancying him in 10 years, sheesh._

Of course Hannah didn't say that out loud. She was on a set for peats sake she wasn't going to insult the guy who practically owned the show. Even IF he was a stupid jerk.

OoooOoo0

Chad stared up at his glow in the dark stars that were plastered all over the ceiling. He had a sheet to drape over his ceiling in case any one came over. It was too embarrassing too show ANYONE. Nobody would be allowed to see it. Not even his mother, because she would tell his father who would shout at him.

_Nice one Chad. You really made her feel welcome. She probably hates you right now. _

"AGHHHHH!" Yelled a scream.

OoooOoo0

The same ending :O

What will happen next?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chad Get Kidnapped

Ooooo...

I've been planning this :D

OoooOoo0

Chad tried to scream but couldn't because of the hand over his mouth. What was going on? He tried to see if he could see through his white blindfold, but no luck. He was being dragged by someone and there was someone else holding a hand over his mouth and he was SURE he felt someone pinch his butt about 2 seconds ago.

They finally stopped walking. They ripped their hand away from his mouth, obviously disgusted by the amount of slobber Chad had used to try and make them let go of his mouth. Also, the one who was behind carefully undid the white blindfold.

It took a few minutes for Chad's eyes to focus and then he saw he was in So Random! 's prop house. He looked around and saw the one who had been dragging him was Charly, the new girl in So Random! The one who had been holding her hand over his mouth was Sonny...

_Wait, Sonny?_

The girl who had been behind him pinching his butt now and then was HANNAH. The new girl on the set of Mackenzie Falls. Why were they doing this?

OoooOoo0

Hannah giggled at the expression on Chad's face.

"We won't let you go until you snog Hannah" Charly giggled.

"Snog? That sounds disgusting" Chad retorted, obviously angry at the girls.

"In American that is kiss with tongues." Sonny snapped.

Hannah blinked at him.

_Was he going to kiss her or not? Or was he just going to blatantly refuse and just stay locked up for the rest of his life? _

Hannah got nervous and started to bite her nails something she always did when she was nervous.

"Sure. She can't be THAT bad. If her kiss is as good as she looks then it'll be amazing" Chad replied to her thoughts.

Hannah breathed a sigh of relief.

Charly pushed Hannah on to her knees.

"Go on then! Kiss her!" Sonny and Charly giggled.

Chad pressed his lips gently on Hannah's; she had everything at once, the fireworks the sparkles behind her eyes, the works.

Hannah smiled at Chad hugging him and Charly and Sonny untied the ropes from the back. Hannah almost half expected him to run away saying something like 'Peace out Suckers!' but he didn't . He stayed and hugged her on his lap. They stayed there for about an hour and then they had to go practice for the next Mackenzie Falls episode.

OoooOoo0

He's much nicer from now on :D


	4. Bye Bye Channah

I'm not too sure what to put in this chapter. So I'm making it up as I go along :D

Chapter 4: One loves another hates.

On the Mackenzie Falls set they were filming for their Christmas Episode, named 'One love is another's hate'. They were just on the part where Hannah and Chad were kissing and something or someone pulled them apart. That wasn't in the script... was it?

The person who had pulled them apart was Sonny who looked as if she had been crying; she had puffy eyes and all. She looked confident as well, as if she knew what she was doing even when Hannah was clawing at her.

Sonny stared straight in to Chad's eyes then her gaze drifted away.

"Um... Chad? Can I talk to you? In private?" Sonny asked, carefully.

"Sure."

They both went in to the corridor and Sonny lightly smiled at him.

"What?"

"Your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?" Chad asked, inspecting some big insult.

"Their... nice." Sonny stuttered.

"Thanks Monroe."

"I came to ask... If you wanted to go out... on a date... tonight" Sonny muttered, very quiet but loud enough for Chad to hear.

"Sure." Chad whispered, and touched the side of her face gently. Sonny's in tingled and she smiled absent-mildly at Chad and wondered back on to her set.

Chad wondered what had made him say yes. He was going out with Hannah, she had everything looks and... looks. But Sonny had a BRAIN and BEAUTY which out stung it all.

Authors Notes

Thats the end of our Channah moments (Chad and Hannah) but we have Channy moments and Cico moments coming right up!

Review blab la blab la 

Net chapter is in the works! I mean it XD


	5. END Chapter

IT'S CICO TIME!

Chapter 5: Cico Time!

Charly wondered through the corridors of the So Random! Wondering if she should agree to Sonny's weird deal, to go out with Nico and if she did, Sonny would have to go out with Chad, if she wasn't already going out with him, which she might be.

On her way to her first show live Charly but she ran in to Nico on the way to her new dressing room and it broke her confidence in half. Now she was REALLY nervous about performing live, not just nervous.

Charly stared in to her mirror and saw a love struck panicked teenage girl looking back at her. Although she looked older than she was, she felt like a vulnerable five year old worried about getting trapped in a maze. Charly updated her makeup, checked her hair, and then went out to right behind the stage, ready to be called on as the new cast member. Then they would start their money sketch. Charly had always laughed at the funniness and the skill the So Random! Cast members, it wasn't so funny now. Charly nervously coughed and heard her name being announced and went on to the stage and smiled for everyone.

"Let's get FUNNY!" Charly shouted in to the microphone and ran off stage as the sketch began.

She went back to her dressing room to find Nico waiting for her. Why her? Why was she so special?

"Shouldn't you be on the stage, doing the sketch?" Charly asked.

"'s not my sketch" Nico nervously replied staring at his feet.

"Oh. Well, hi. What're you doing in my dressing room then?" Charly asked, even more nervous.

"I need to ask you something" Nico replied, still looking at his feet.

"Before you do, can you actually look at me?" Charly asked.

"Oh yeah" Nico looked up in to Charly's eyes, "I was wondering if... You wanted to go out sometime"

"OH MY GOSH! YES!" Charly screamed, flinging herself in to Nico's arms, "Yes"

Author's Notes

That's a wrap.

New story soon. MAY not be a Channy story but might be, stay tuned!


End file.
